The purpose of the project is to study biochemical and physical properties, biological function and metabolism of proteoglycans under physiological and various, pathological conditions using a number of tissues and cell systems. Topics of present interest include: (1) analysis of proteoglycans in a parathyroid cell line; (2) analysis of plasma membrane-associated heparan sulfate proteoglycans in rat ovarian granulosa cells; (3) analysis of proteoglycans and hyaluronic acid in the mouse cumulus cell-oocyte complex; and (4) analysis of proteoglycans in a human leukemic cell line.